The research proposed for the next year of the grant extends several of the studies done thus far. The purposed studies are all aimed at increasing our understanding of the relation between language development and conceptual development in early childhood. First, the pilot work on the relation of verb production to verb comprehension will be extended in a full study. We have made film strips which systematically extend ranges of action sequences to include actions and states which both precede and follow the target sequence which is designated in particular verb meanings. Tests will be made on verbs children use to determine whether these verbs are over-extended in comprehension as suggested in our pilot results. Second, we will extend our studies of conceptual categorization to examine chilren's understanding of various spatial relational notions. We have found that children two to four years of age categorize instances of objects and actions together in ways which approximate our natural language categories before they name these or comprehend their names. For the limited set of spatial relations studies thus far, naming more closely related to successful categorizing than for object and action categories, but the close relation of naming and spatial relational categories varied across different types of spatial relations. This finding will be explored in a more complete study. Finally, a study of what information is encoded in children's single word utterances is planned.